


Voices

by applecameron



Category: Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Chinatown, Gen, post-episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-05
Updated: 2012-03-05
Packaged: 2017-11-01 04:09:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/351776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applecameron/pseuds/applecameron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ezra had to speak firmly to himself on the subject</p>
            </blockquote>





	Voices

Ezra had to speak firmly to himself on the subject: she had said clearly she did not feel obliged. A gentleman did not take advantage of a woman who felt obliged, Ezra was a gentleman, ergo, his actions remained within the bounds of decency.

To the reproving little voice in his head that sounded like Nathan Jackson, Ezra made no reply.

The one that sounded like Maude occupied itself with more prosaic concerns: a man like Ezra simply could not permit himself to be tied down by a penniless Chinawoman. After all, he never knew when he might meet a charming heiress who needed an equally charming suitor.

Disappointingly, it was his mother’s voice that he found harder to ignore. But she had had the more practice at breaching his defenses.


End file.
